


Errat Amor

by yuazora



Series: A spark of love. [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuazora/pseuds/yuazora
Summary: Izumida Azami isn't in love. That's what he thinks.Hyoudou Kumon is hopelessly in love. That's what he knows.(Yuki is not a love guru, he swears.)This is a work in process! It will be updated (hopefully) periodically...
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Series: A spark of love. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650892
Kudos: 16





	1. Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter hello yua is back with more taiyuki and slowburn azaku. i love them,, i cant write though...
> 
> angry noises as ao3 is officially banned in mainland china. it's really outrageous, how a site got banned simply because a fandom didn't like the content here about that fandom. (im not naming it, i refuse to do so.) just because you dislike one thing means that all creators in mainland china are stripped of the right to post here... it angers me. #227
> 
> that being said, cherish ao3! cherish the authors and creators!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to something simple.

"Welcome to _Cauda Septum_! I'm Nanao Taichi, the owner of this shop. How may I help you?"

"Taichi, we're dating for goodness's sake."

"But Yuki-chan! Don't you think that sounded professional?"

"No, not really, you just look like a wannabe pro."

"Mean!"

Tenma wheezes.

Banri, who was casually draped over the countertop, decided that it was a good idea to tickle Yuki with his tail.

"You should consider yourself lucky that Taichi likes you enough, or else I have skinned you for the fur. Kitsune fur is great for charms."

The fox noticeably pales. He tries to slink away, but Tenma pecks on his tail, causing him to yelp. Taichi does nothing but laugh at the miserable kitsune (revenge for putting sugar in his hot dog. it tasted really bad and Taichi contemplated putting salt in his coffee as retaliation. Tenma suggested that he should wait for a better chance.) He laughs even louder when Kumon walks into the shop with his elder brother in tow. BAnri curls into a ball. 

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

"Dumbass, it's just template yankee and brocon. They're your usual customers"

"... Template yankee?"

"Shh, nii-chan, we're here to get that enchanted bag!"

"Oh, you mean the one with unlimited capacity? Wait a second, it's right there!"

With a flick of Taichi's hand, a grey messenger bag appeared out of nowhere. Yuki scoffs at the wasteful showcase of magic. It was unnecessary, in his opinion. Kumon however, sparkled at the display. 

"That's so cool!"

"Kumon-kun, you can see ghosts and spirits though. That's even cooler!" 

Banri uncurls himself and peeks out. Juza scowls.

"Kumon, you never told me that nuisance would be here."

"Hah? Who are you calling a nuisance?"

Tenma swoops in and pecks Banri on his nose. The kitsune yelps and yanks his tail feathers in retaliation. The two began to scuffle and Yuki separated them with a sigh. 

"Both of you, shut up. Bakainu(1) is working hard to feed you two and you're trying to scare his customer away? I will skin you alive..." Banri shudders, knowing that it won’t be an empty threat coming from Yuki.

“Juza-san, I’m actually curious, why did you want to get this bag? It’s unusual for normal humans to need such a big bag!” 

“Ah, that- Nii-chan is going on a trip with me and since I’m carrying most of the things with my own enchanted bag, it will be too heavy for my own snacks so nii-chan offered to get one himself to carry our snacks in my stead!”

Yuki stares. 

Juza visibly shrinks from the withering stare. Kumon laughs awkwardly. 

Muku barges in. 

“Ju-chan! Ku-chan! There you are! I got the strawberry daifuku from the nearby okashiya(2) and super spicy senbei from your parents! I figured that since you two would be going on an excursion you would like these!”

Muku stuffs the daifuku into Juza’s hands and the senbei into Kumon’s, and Banri laughs loudly at how Juza looks more and more embarrassed about the sweets.

The bell chimes, indicating a customer’s entrance.

“Azami-kun! How can I help you?”

Kumon hides behind Juza, who looks confused. Azami did not notice anything, in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) i didn't bother to translate it, so technially bakainu means "dumb dog". that's what canon Yuki calls Taichi.  
> (2) okashiya is a sweets shop! mm i want daifuku. bless juza and his sweet tooth
> 
>  _I like making Banri suffer. I love him though._ Azaku will most probably come in next chapter, hopefully. If i remember to write.


	2. Ultima Arbitrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. Azami realizes, Kumon acts.
> 
> (Taichi cries in the process but that's not the main point.)

yua finally remembers their own ao3 account lol, will try to rewrite this but then school... ganbatte minna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end to this series! (Thank goodness...)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @yua0zora (user name yuazora!)


End file.
